1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor failure analysis apparatus, failure analysis method, and failure analysis program for analyzing a failure of a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
The conventionally available semiconductor inspection apparatus for acquiring an observed image for analysis of failure of a semiconductor device include emission microscopes, OBIRCH apparatus, time-resolved emission microscopes, and so on. These inspection apparatus are able to analyze such a failure as a broken part in a semiconductor device by use of an emission image or OBIRCH image acquired as a failure observed image (e.g., reference is made to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-86689 and to Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-303746).